


A Pets Love

by MrsAlot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Other, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker feeling horny… and there’s only one thing that can satisfy his need...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pets Love

**Author's Note:**

> more Bob/Sunstreaker Smut for rudimech 
> 
> She wanted more so here it is! sequel to 'Masters Company'

Sunstreaker’s engines revved loudly, echoing off the walls of his quiet room. He chewed his lip as he pumped his fist along his straining spike, his fingers probing into his opening. He was kneeling on the floor, legs spread wide, he was already so worked up that Transfluid, trickled steadily from the tip of his rod while thick lubricant dripped around his fingers and onto the floor. He’d returned back to his quarters hot and horny and there had been only one thing on his mind… one sinful… shameful thing… Bob.

He fell forward, landing on his forearm, the yellow warrior spread his leg wider and continued to pump his digits into the wet port. He groaned, it felt good… but he wanted something else. Something a lot more satisfying. He shouldn’t want it, he knew how utterly wrong it was… how much trouble he’d be in if anyone ever found out, But he wasn’t hurting anyone… and Primus help him, it felt so good…he wanted it… craved it… he need it… but Bob didn’t seemed to be taking the hint… he just lay there looking at him curiously and letting out adorable warbling sounds.

“Ugh… C’on Bob… frag it… how much more of an invitation do you need?” Sunstreaker ground out, swaying his hips while pushing deeper into his valve. More Lubricant dripped down his legs as he pulled the sticky servo free, he felt more then a little ashamed of himself as he scooted round, desperately resorting to showing the bug just how wet and ready he was in an attempt to entice him. At long last the Insecticon got the message and meandered over. Chattering and starting to buzz loudly, his body wriggling in excitement.

“Finely!” The Autobot sighed in relief, a thrill of anticipation now coursed through him. He lowered himself on his hands and knees to make it easier for the Insectacon to mount him. He felt Bob eagerly take up position behind him, for a small bot he was rather heavy, his hefty weight felt fantastic on his back,. Large armoured forearms gripped him by the shoulders in a vice like grip. While his smaller pair ran over his coloured plating in an almost tender caress.

Sunstreaker panted, his spark racing and his valve twitching in eagerness when he felt the long thick shaft rubbing against him. There was just enough room to get his hand underneath him to help guide the bug into his aching port, the spike felt slick and heavy in his servo, and he could feel all the little bumps and those jagged barbs that made it so good along the hard shaft. The head was big and flared and felt amazing when it pushed into him.

“Oh yeah… that’s right… good boy Bob… good boy…” Sunstreaker moaned throatily as Bob buzzed in excitement, his small body vibrating while he continued to force his way in. The frontliner let out a blissful gasp and wriggled underneath the Insectacon, trying to get him in and moving as quickly as possible. He felt the spike open him up as it slid in deep… much more so then their previous encounter… and it felt so much better…

The spike actual managed to reach the very back of his valve, perfectly hitting that utterly sweet spot inside before Bob wasted no more time and started up a quick hard pace. Using his powerful forearms to give him leverage, he pounded into his masters wet and willing port. Sunstreaker gasped and swore loudly in surprise at how much strength the little bot had and at how incredible it felt to have his spike slamming into him. Those little barbs and bumps scraping along his walls and feeling that large blunt head hitting the back of his valve with every other deep thrust. It was blissful.

“Oh Bob… just like that… your such a good boy…” The yellow bot grunted as he rested his helm against his forearm, he was lost in heavenly pleasure as he was taken roughly by his beloved pet. He continued to pant and call encouragingly to Bob over the clang of their bodies and the Insecticon buzzing and clicks. The slick wet sucking and sliding sound of greased metal was so obscenely arousing. It was all so hot and dirty and completely wrong, that Sunstreaker had little hope of lasting long.

He begun to tense as he felt his overload nearing, his cries went form spoken praises to wordless gasps as the Insecticon continued to drive fast and hard into him. Slamming into that incredible spot deep inside, almost painfully, every time. Sending his processor spinning in delirious pleasure. The wonderful rough fragging of the large vibrating spike inside him, touching him in just the right places was just far too wonderful.

He clawed at the deck, gouging out deep lines as he reached his peek. Sunstreaker bucked back against the Insecticon, he gave a strangled cry as vision fritzed out and his frame was suddenly washed with the most wonderful euphoric feeling. His whole body tingled. It only got better when he felt hot thick Transfluid being pumped deep inside, filling his valve and causing all his internal sensors to flare wildly. He moaned shamelessly, his clippers rippling and gripping tightly around the barbed spike that still continued to pound into him. Prolonging all the wonderful dirty pleasure just that much longer.

After what seemed like an eternity Bob started to slow, his vibrating subsiding and started to purr contently. Sunstreaker sighed, his frame feeling like jellied Energon. He hissed sharply as Bob withdrew, the little barbs catching the edge of clippers and sensor nodes on its way out. The yellow mech shuddered at the bonus little jolts of ecstasy as the Insecticon pulled out. A slippery squelch as the bulbuls head popped free. Sunstreaker rested tiredly against his arms, feeling an almost horrible loss at the absence, it felt so good to be so full.

He came too his senses, when the little bot begun to chirred and coo at him, rubbing along his side and trying to nose his way under his arm. The warrior gave him a lopsided grin, rolled onto his side and let the bug under his arm to snuggle close to his frame. He really should get up and clean himself off, the unique heady smell of Insecticon transfluid and ozone heavy in the air. But he really couldn’t be bothered to move. He just wanted to lay here and cuddle the one thing that he’d come to cared the most for in this god forsaken universe.

“So… was that good for you too Bob?” The Autobot asked while he lazily stroked his pets back. Bob chirped and lifted his head, his four bright little eye’s looked happy as he ever so gently rubbed the Mechs nose with his moth guard and the bumped his masters forehead affectionately with his own. The Insecticon warbled and trilled softly. A strange feeling went through Sunstreakers spark, he curled round the large Bugbot and held him tight.

“Yeah… I love you too Bob.”


End file.
